Swinging Door Lock
• Lock |sprite = Photo-edit |type = Inventory |expires = 15 seconds |use = Locks any swing door temporarily. |found = Faculty Rooms |created = Photo-graph + GIMP edit |added = Baldi's Basics Classic }} The Swinging Door Lock is an inventory item from Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. Description It is nothing else than a photo-realistic lock with silvery-tinted colors and a somewhat rectangular yellow sticker. Usage Its only use is to lock any swing door in Here School, preventing any character, including the Player, from entering the door from either side. When the lock is applied to the door, Baldi will try to find another way to the player. The lock can only stay on the door for 15 seconds, but for the player, it is most useful when they're running away from Baldi in the later stages of the game unless Baldi knows a shortcut to the Player. Locations General Gameplay The Swinging Door Lock items are mostly located in the Faculty Rooms. Other Appearances * In Baldi's Basics Classic, only one Swinging Door Lock is found in the Faculty Room with a giant globe and a "Lore" chalkboard. * In Baldi's Basics Full Game Early Demo, the Swinging Door Lock is located in a Faculty Room where the button to rotate the rotohall is. Trivia ;General * The Swinging Door Lock might be similar to an old English padlock. ;Baldi's Basics * If the Player locks a door while being pursued by Baldi (assuming he is on the other side), when he begins to move down a different route, if the Player makes no sound after the lock expires, Baldi will continue his current path, despite the new (shorter) one opening up. However, Baldi will still revert and chase the Player if they are seen after the lock expires. ;Baldi's Basics Classic * For some reason, getting out-of-bounds before the 2nd notebook that one swing door at that time has a Swinging Door Lock on one side, this may mean that the doors were originally going to have that texture if the Player had less than 2 notebooks. ** Strangely enough, by inserting a lock into the player's inventory before the 2nd notebook has been collected, it can be used on any swing door except that one door. ** If the door lock was used on any swing door except the already locked door before collecting 2 notebooks, it will stay on that door until 2 notebooks are collected, further proving this theory. Glitches * In V1.4 from Baldi's Basics Classic, a glitch caused the three swing doors in the starting hallway to be unlockable. This was fixed in V1.4.1. Gallery Image Files = SwingDoor0 Locked.png|A texture for the lock on the swing door. SwingDoor0 Locked Dark-sharedassets2.assets-306.png|Swinging Door Lock on a door in the dark. |-|Miscellaneous = V3-screenshot.jpg|The Swinging Door Lock from the pre-updated Baldi's Basics Classic screenshot. Rewards-header.png|The Swinging Door Lock from the "REWARDS" header for the Kickstarter page. PrincipalActionFigure-Final.jpg|The Swinging Door Lock from the Principal of the Thing's action figure. Navigation ru:Замок для Вращающихся Дверей Category:Items Category:Inventory items